silver_valkyriefandomcom-20200214-history
James Fortis (Still a WIP)
Biography James Fidelis is a Hyur Midlander, born in Girdania. His parents are a father named Nathaniel Hayward, who fled Ala Mhigo, and a mother who has been living in Gridania her whole life, named Malisia Fidelis.His passion is taking care of chocobos, hence his job is being a chocobo caretaker at the Bentbranch Meadows. Later on in life, he gets to meet Stefan Fortis, whom he later marries, and therefore gets known as James Fortis. Life in Gridania: James Fidelis was born the 22nd Sun of the 1st Astral Moon, in the East Shroud. He has always been seen as a small enthusiastic little man, that showed the most passion towards the big yellow birds, the chocobos. At the age of three, his mother and father took him to a chocobo farm not far from their home, to have the small boy meet with the chocobos. Ever since that day, he has been wanting to visit and help out with small chores. However, his father didn't like his son's love towards the chocobos, and one day made a lance for James for practice in fighting. Relationship with his parents: His mother, Malicia, has always been peaceful. Taught James everything there is about the Elementals, that she knows of. She has always supported his love for chocobos, and inevitably his passion to become a chocobo caretaker. This eventually led up to his mother walking with him to the chocobo stables from time to time and taught him to be kind and gentle. A life James enjoyed. His father however, took a more agressive approach to James' development and when James had his seventh' Nameday, Nathaniel handed over a lance he made himself towards the little boy. In order to see the chocobos, he first had to spar with his father, and taught him the ways of battle. However, James was never getting any better, the little boy was often reluctant to train, and would rather help out at the stables rather than participate in violence. But his father never led up, and one day it went terribly wrong. His Childhood: James at his eight Summer was forced to make his first kill, an innocent ground squirrel. The little boy wanted to prove to his father, that the creatures in the forest are friendly, just as his mother always mentioned. As he was so focussed to shout this to his father, and approaching the ground squirrel to try and pet it, the ground squirrel lunged at the boy, resulting in James falling down on his back and receiving multiple scratches in his face. Nathaniel helped the boy out and killed it instead, and rushing back home with a panicked son, who was now confused why such a creature would hurt him. At the same age, his mother often tried to teach him the ways of teleportation. This resulted into his parents finding out James has an affliction of Aether sickness, one that doesn't allow him to teleport, at least not at this age, where he hasn't been fully developed yet. Maybe,once he becomes of age, and a full grown adult, he can do long distances, although not without risk. Of course, having been drained by aether with such a heavy spell, he would need rest right after, otherwise he might just faint, or at a very long distance, even die. His teenage years: When James was on his sixteeth Summer, he wanted to apply to actually become a stableboy at the chocobo stables, however his father did not approve. Malicia was confused as to why he could not let James be the chocobo caretaker he wants to become. Nathaniel shared how in Ala Mhigo, Coldhearth, they were trained as mercenaries the moment they could hold a sword, so that they can later be helpful to their small village as mercenaries, or adventurers. The father shared his history, on how he had to flee Ala Mhigo, because the Garleans invaded it. The man obviously does not want to see it happen in the rest of Eorzea, granted he wants to prepare James for such an attack should it happen, specially since Garlean activity has risen higher. James should join a Grand Company, and learn how to fight against such a threat. On his eighteenth Nameday, James has decided he would join a Grand Company, to make his father proud, and let him know he can hold his own in a fight, should one arise. His father heavily suggested to join the Immortal Flames, since he once knew Raubahn Aldynn, the general of said Grand Company. His mother however, was worried it might be too much of a journey. Yet James confidently mentions he can make the trip and ensure he will be fine. When he arrives in Ul'dah and shows one of the Flames the letter Nathaniel wrote for General Raubahn, in order to have his son apply easier. After having called upon the Flame General himself to read the letter, General Raubahn recognizes the name of James' father, and finds it amusing the man now has a son he wants to see trained and commanded by him. And so James' time at the Immortal Flames started. The young man often was seen around partol at Little Ala Mhigo, and was one of the Flames who always helped the refugees out to give them some succor. He became friends with a young man just slightly younger than James, Wilred. Months later the Calamity was upon them, and to James' shock, he was enlisted with all the other Flames to help and fight at the Carteneau Flats. This results into him having the iconic scar on his right cheek. A Garlean nabbed him as the Dalamund broke open, and he looked up in shock. This specific Garlean was hit by small fragments of the Red Moon and died in front of James' eyes who didn't hesitate to make a run for it. After the Calamity:=